Camp of Magic
by parietheplatypus
Summary: If the king of Adarlan hadn't done what he had done, it is said that Aelin's parents would have sent her to a magic school. This is devoted completely to that school. The characters remain the same - they are just in a different scenario. Welcome to the Institute of extraordinary inhabitants!
1. Fly

**Chapter 1: Fly**

 **Author's Note: I've been thinking about this for a while so it feels really good to get it out**.

POV: Aelin

Princess Aelin Ashryver Galathynius didn't intend to disintegrate Perranth's royal library.

Untamed magic - a wild horse as some may call it. Her court had taken useless precautions. The iron pills given to her multiple times a day didn't seem to be doing a thing. And since nobody in Terassan had encountered someone with such gifts, no one knew what else to do.

As the princess grew older, her powers grew stronger and more prominent. Fire coursed her veins. Causing her to go insane. Her parents saw it and so did their people. They'd seen her burn down a chunk of land in the Staghorn mountains. They'd seen her burn fine dresses and jewelry. And now it was only a matter of time before their own princess would burn them.

"Evlain, she must go," her father, the King of Terassan spoke, "We can't just keep putting this off. She almost hurt Noah today."

"But the administrator…," her mother, the Queen of Terassan trailed, "What she could do to her…"

I - Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, stood in the middle of the courtroom along with Aedion and Elide and court members surrounding all of us. My parents were in front of me. I made sure to keep my head up, but eyes diverted. I knew I was a more of a burden than a prize. I tried, I really did, but I was lost. I know the way my people looked at me. With fear instead of love and awe. But I couldn't blame them. I had burnt multiple farms - farms that feed many people. I was dangerous. I should be feared.

It didn't shake her as much as it should have.

"Evlain, we have to decide what is more important, our daughter's safety, or our people's."

Aelin didn't want to decide.

"It's alright Aelin, it's not like they can abandon you or anything. And even if they do - which I doubt will happen, I will always go with you." Aedion reassured.

They were both sitting in my chamber. I was perched on my bed and Aedion lounged on a swing made entirely out of vines and flowers.

"But they're right. I have to learn to tame my powers. I can't go on like this."

Aedion gave a determined look on his face. One that I knew that if she asked, he would help me burn the entire world down. God, I need friends.

One of my maids walked in, head down. "My princess, your majesty beckons you."

I rolled my eyes at the formalities. But I knew this was a serious matter, or my father would have gone to me himself. For he didn't really like formalities either.

I glanced at Aedion, who was already up. We jogged out of my chamber and into the throne room.

The doors were wide open and my parents sat on the throne with a grave look.

Aedion and I stood in the center again. Though the other court members weren't present. Elide sprinted through the doors, panted, and joined us.

"Dad, is something wrong?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It appears that two of the wrydkeys are taken from their original positions. Our sources tell us that this might be tied to the King of Adarlan. Your mother and I've talked and we've agreed to let you go to the Institute of extraordinary inhabitants."

A camp for monsters. That's what that was.

"Mother, you agreed to this?" My mother was completely against the idea of me even touching my magic.

My mother sighed, "We've heard that the King of Adarlan sent his son there, along with select others."

"You want me to spy on them?!"

"Not necessarily, but inform us if there is anything out of the ordinary. Though will not be your main focus. Your job will be tame your magic just so that you don't incinerate everything in sight. Elide, your job will be 'spy' on the Adarlanians. Aedion, you will protect Aelin. This will be your trial to see if you're worthy of the blood oath."

Aedion straightened his back. The blood oath was the only thing Aedion took seriously - that and people stronger than him. Without the blood oath, he felt like he was nothing. Just an ordinary cousin.

"But the camp will open in two days, the deadline for submissions has passed," Elide quietly spoke.

"We've managed to slip in. There are perks of being Queen."

"When do we leave?" Aedion spoke in a voice that only generals would speak in.

I could tell that Aedion was going to take this very seriously. And by seriously, I mean very territorially. Oh, joy. My first normal experience wasn't going to be very normal after all.

Though she had signed up for it the moment she was born.

"When do we leave?" Aelin asked.

"As soon as you finish packing."

POV: Dorian

I - Dorian Havilliard sat at the royal table with a bunch of other nobles. Chaol being his only reason for not leaving.

My father, the king of Adarlan, and world's biggest jerk strolled through the door, looking as if he hadn't just stolen two wrydkeys. I was told what he did was right, that the people he stole them from a corrupt kingdom. So perhaps they had it out for them.

"I will be sending my son to camp." The king of Adarlan announced.

My eyes widened. I wasn't informed of anything. I didn't even know my father was looking to send me off. Though I certainly didn't mind getting away from this hell-hole.

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason for my son to learn how to use his raw magic."

Chaol's eyes narrowed, we both knew there was a bigger reason. Since when did the king of Adarlan care about his son?

I would play his games, I didn't want to get in trouble; though there was one thing I needed, "Chaol must accompany me."

The king rolled his eyes at his son's childlike behavior, "I know. In fact, I was counting on it. Chaol and his sharpshooter Nesryn will serve as messengers. It has been said that the ironteeth witches will be stationed as students. They might prove to be a useful ally."

There was more. With my father, there was always more. But it was never revealed until it surprised me most. Over the years I'd just learned to sit quietly.

The midday bell rang, marking the sun's peak and simultaneously dismissing the meeting. Good, I had a party to attend to anyway.

I stood up and turned to the door when my father interrupted, "Where do you think you're going? You leave now."

POV: Manon

I - Manon Blackbeak swung my legs on the edge of a cliff, I needed cool air to calm my raging mind.

Competing humans were the most ridiculous thing I'd heard since sparing men.

I recalled this morning - when my grandmother whipped me thoroughly for not being able to find a spell that worked for flying. It wasn't my fault brooms were banished, but to my grandmother - it might as well be.

The wind stilled just as her grandmother stormed towards her. I stood and placed my hands behind my back.

Talons cut my face and I made sure not to show pain, "Why haven't you responded to my yells? Are you losing your attention? Perhaps I should give you some lashings?"

I didn't dare wipe the blood from my face, "It won't happen next time. I assure you."

"This is not an option. You will go to that camp. We need that prestige. The prestige that you lost. So you might as well grow up and get along with it. You and your thirteen will leave at dawn. That is an order." My grandmother retracted her claws and straightened her shoulders. It was decided.

Just like the emotion, I felt for my grandmother.

I nodded my head like the pet I was and my grandmother disappeared. There wasn't an option. I already had a plan in place. These humans were nothing compared to my thirteen. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that prince.

Author's Note: So lovelies, whaddya think? I know there probably isn't much to say about the introduction, but still - reviews are awesome!

Random quote of the chapter: "New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings."


	2. Leather Boots

**Chapter 2: Leather Boots**

Aelin squinted her eyes as she sharpness of the sun cut through her grogginess. She could feel someone tying a band on her left arm, but she was too disoriented to punch the guy for touching her without her permission.

Aelin stretched; enjoying the freedom from the cramped and fetid corners of the boat.

The landscape could be divided into 4 different sections; an assortment of rural and urban communities.

Standing on a plateau - Aelin could see it all. To the north, lanes were bustling with activity Vendors were selling their goods and alleyways were filled with the nasty. To the west - it was all marine activity. Aelin could already see herself sitting on a rock against the gentle crashing of waves - observing the stars. To the east, the donut - shaped, pristine building - the camp. To the south, it was peaceful. The only activity being the fluttering of their tent sheets and the swaying of grass.

Aelin wasn't sure if she the fire contained inside her veins could handle the zen-like setting.

A few minutes in, and Aedion was ranting about the great - looking males and females there were in the city.

When those great looking people stilled.

And the sky fell.

A flurry of winged creatures and women with death glare, flew over them and landed in lined order in front of thirteen tents. More students.

Though what caught Aelin's eye was the assumed leader's cloak. A bright red. Red - a symbol of danger, courage, and power.

Aelin rolled her eyes.

Lovely.

The sun while they navigated through the maze of tents and came to the glamorous camp.

Scratch that. It wasn't a camp - it was god's palace.

Aelin had seen wealth. Had seen power. But nowhere as much as this.

The simplistic and nomadic setting of the tents were a stark contrast from the dark, and ornate engravings of the ring-shaped building.

A dangerous beautiful.

The doors were wide open with guards on either side. Fae guards.

Elide's limp was increasing. Aedion eyed this, and scooped her bags up without a word.

They entered the castle, signed in at the front desk, their bags were taken to their tents, and they were told to wait in the auditorium. Aedion, Aelin, and Elide sat together - for everyone else was foreign.

Slowly, more students began to trickle in - to the point where every row was taken. There was nervous chatter and the students eyes kept drifting to the stage.

Suddenly, the door blasted open, and 13 ladies prowled in. They stopped, looked around, and in line - stood in the back with their arms folded, and dead serious expression. The assumed leader, had long silver hair and stunning gold eyes, her leathers were a promise of blood and her lips - red as wine, were a promise of sultry.

Aelin liked her already.

A horn blew, and all was silenced. The clacking of heels was the only sound. A woman appeared on the stage.

The admin had arrived.

Maeve. Her long dark hair and her ghostly pale skin was recognizable from afar. Her face was held high and she glanced across the room with a staid expression.

5 males walked in a uniform line in the back of Maeve. All bulky, armor-locked, and frankly, bored.

The students sank in their seats - a fool's cowardly nature, Aelin believed. For she sat on the edge of her seat, watching the six of them intently. Her breath was caught in her throat has she met the silver head male's eyes. He had held the gaze for a moment, then he looked away.

Maeve rolled her eyes, "Enough with the theatrics. It's common sense that you are at a camp thus, schedules will be sent to your tents. Go to your classes, hone what little power you have-" Her eyes met Aelin's and Maeve smirked, "You never know when you'll need them."

What was that supposed to mean? Aelin didn't like the way Maeve was looking at her.

Clearly uncomfortable, an older male in the back stepped forward, "My name is Gavriel, and I am the head nurse and therapist - you will come to me if any problem should arrive."

An annoyed, dark head male scrutinized the crowd, "If you sha'll act out-of-line… you will be punished."

Aelin realized why her parents didn't want to send her here.

After the head staff left the stage, students hastily rushed out of the auditorium. Aelin, Aedion, and Elide felt relieved with the fresh air as they made their way to their tents.

While they were walking, they exchanged thoughts.

Aedion admitted, "I don't think I will survive here for long. I'm bound to break a rule."

Elide raised a brow, "You aren't going to survive? Look at me: I don't fit in this whirlwind of leather, killing, and staidness. Where is the cognition? I am going to be omitted."

Aelin disclosed, "You'll be just fine. After all, one of those teachers was checking you out."

Despite Elide turning red, she snapped, "Oh please, he just wants me to warm his sheets. I'm better than that."

"I'll bet." The three of them turned around. The words weren't from Aelin or Aedion; rather, the female behind them. One of those witches.

 **Authors Note: I had to cut of the chapter because it was getting too long.**

 **My next update will probably be in a couple** **days.**

 **Quote of the Chapter: "There is always room in the heart for one more friend." - Tumblr quote**


	3. Information of Sorts!

Chapter 3:

 **Author's Note: I'm back after a busy few weeks!**

 **Recap: Aelin, Aedion, and Elide encounter Manon.**

Aedion squinted, "Is there a reason that you are here, blackbeak?"

Manon rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be spending my time with you - low life, but you are fortunate to have such a brilliant cousin, who just so happens to pique my interest."

Aelin flipped her hair, "Finally someone who sees my radiance."

Manon scoffed, "Not you." Manon gave a mischievous look, "I'm talking about Elide."

Elide's eyes widened. Her? Of all the powerful and trained people, she wanted a rather small, limping, maiden? That didn't sound right.

But, Manon held an arm out for her. And Elide - being wise, took it. Though Elide did look back at Aelin in confusion.

After they were out of witch earshot, Aedion turned to Aelin, "Don't you think we should go after them? I don't trust those witches."

Aelin nodded, "I agree, but if we want our heads to remain intact - it would be best if we didn't eavesdrop."

* * *

13 witches circled Elide, each watching her like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. Manon stopped, so did the rest.

Manon stepped forward, calculating Elide from her weak ankle to her budded lips.

Elide knew better than to talk. But she was nowhere near weak. She shifted her eyes in an attempt to formulate a plan for the quickest escape.

A stinging sensation went through her left cheek. Elide's eyes snapped back to Manon - who had swiped her cheek with her talon.

Manon growled, "Don't you think about doing anything. I know those soft lips hide a razor-sharp tongue." Her clan tensed - ready to spring into action.

Elide held her gaze, though she wanted to clutch her cheek. How was it that the tiniest injuries hurt more than the major ones?

Manon probably knew that too - and acted as such.

Manon put the bloody finger to her lips. Elide wanted to cringe.

Manon tilted her head to the side - contemplating something. After a moment, she looked at her second and nodded. The second stepped forward with an envelope.

A letter for Elide.

The second tore the package and read allowed,

"Name: Elide Lochan.

Origin: Perranth Terrassan.

Special case: Rightful heir to Perranth.

Bloodline: Part fae. Part witch. Part of the royal family as well as the Blackbeak coven."

The rest of the witches froze. All of the witches - including Elide. Manon nodded again - dismissing her second.

Manon smirked down at Elide, "Part fae. Part Witch, huh?"

Elide kept a straight face, despite her world spinning, "I don't see why it matters to you."

Manon stepped even closer, and she whispered in Elide's ear, "It matters, because my dear, have a new family."

Elide swallowed, "My blood runs red."

Manon shook her head, "Ah, but your heart runs a different color."

Elide's eyes glazed, she would never accept another family, her heart ran the colors of Terrassen, the colors of her queen, "I don't wish to be a part of your clan. I will be of no assistance, and please do not try to encounter me again."

Elide knew this was probably a dumb mistake and she would have her neck snapped for it, but she could not tolerate anyone telling her that her destiny as the Lady of Perranth was anything but that.

The second blocked her way as Elide turned around, "It's hard to do that because as far as we are concerned…" Asterin pulled out Elide's paper again and cleared her throat, "Elide Lochan - class 5 - Blackbeak Wyvern training."

Elide sucked a breath, she wanted nothing to do with these witches. It was her job to take care of her queen, not go wandering into her own journey. Invisible shackles - her duty and her desires.

Asterin smiled sweetly and handed her the paper, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Aelin was walking with Aedion, the latter was yet again yapping about the lovely males and females at this school. Aelin however, had no interest in such gambles, not yet at least. A scrawny boy, with hair that fell over his face, joined them. Aelin paused, she didn't know this boy.

The stranger grinned, "HI! I'M LUCA!"

Aelin raised her brows and nodded slowly. Aedion stopped his yapping and assessed the boy - which held no threat.

Aedion stepped forward, "Hello Luca. Do we know you?"

Luca jumped around, "You don't know me, but I sure know you! You are Princess Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." He put his hands in his shaggy hair. "That feels so weird to say. I'm standing right next to the princess of Terrassan."

Aelin couldn't help but feel quite smug. Even living her whole life being addressed by this name, she had never grown used to it. Some strange part of her that yearned to be normal.

Aelin raised her head, "Is there any reason you are here? Because we would really like to get going."

Luca's face fell and he pouted, "Look, the thing is, I am on your side."

Aedion jumped in, "What do you mean by that?"

"Queen Evlain helped me in a time of crisis - no need to get into the details. So I want you to know that if her daughter needs any assistance, you can find me in the kitchens."

Aelin nodded, he could prove to be useful. With his insider's knowledge.

Luca stepped closer to them and his voice lowered, "I also thought that you should know something about the history of this place."

Aelin frowned, she might have been a princess, but she knew history was just as important as the future. "Tell me."

Quiet as the wind he spoke, "I heard that those big guys on the stage go on top secret missions, and they are actually blood-bound to her."

Aelin stepped back, her eyes widened, and her breath quickened. Blood-bound? That was an ancient and evil sorcery used by the cruelest of people. Aelin couldn't imagine herself selling her soul to someone. She couldn't imagine controlling someone else's soul.

Luca nodded, "And that's not all, according to school records, the only person that stood up to Maeve was found whipped and bloody on this very estate. People say it was because of those men. The men that call themselves the cadre."

Aelin held her breath and dismissed Luca. Aedion looked worriedly at Aelin. She had kept a staid face for the longest time. Contemplating. Scheming.

He took a deep breath, "Aelin, on a scale of 1 to 10, how dangerous is this plan you are concocting."

Aelin didn't say anything. For the danger of her newfound plan was unknown.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Have you read Tower of Dawn. Let me know because I am contemplating adding them.**

 **Quote of the chapter:**

 **"The best opportunities often hide in the shadows of your biggest threats." - Instagram quote.**


	4. Cupcake Dilemma

**Chapter 4:**

" **Being nervous isn't bad. It just means something important is happening." - Michael Jordan**

 **AU: Sorry for the wait. I really am. I just got caught up in preparing and doing the April Camp NaNoWriMo. That's over now. So I'm back!**

 **Recap: Elide finds she has been assigned to a class with the blackbeak coven. Aelin learns that the cadre is bloodsworn to Maeve.**

Elide's lip was bleeding. Her leg bouncing. And her pencil shaking so fast, it was on the verge of falling out of grip. Sitting in her fourth class - mathematics, she couldn't stop the sweat that beaded down her forehead. No doubt she looked like a klutz. But so did everyone else, it was there first official day after all, and no one knew what to expect. Elide had real reason for being antsy. She was separated from her queen. Some part of her knew that Elide had relied on Aelin's wit to assist herself too much, and without that assistance, she was no longer Aelin's sidekick. Her assistant. No, here by herself, she was just Elide Lochan in all her beauty and flaws.

And it scared the living crap out of her. Especially when she would need to face those witches in her next class. They had a break in between, but Elide wasn't sure she if she could stomach the food.

So Elide tried to focus on her equations. She frowned at the whirl of numbers and lines and whatnot. Her frown deepened as she saw something wet drop onto her paper. Red blood.

From her hand, which was impaled by splinters from her crushed pencil.

* * *

That boy Luca, turned out to be a great cook. Aelin's third class was dismissed early so she thought to stroll into the kitchens. She assumed there would only be the simplest of foods, for they kept the mind the calmest and sharpest. Yet, when she swaggered in, she saw dishes of gourmet foods lined up, ripe for the taking. Perhaps it was a first day antic to woo the students.

Aelin made a move to swipe a cupcake off the oak table, when Luca came crashing into her. He sprawled his hands out, "Don't touch that! Emrys will kill me!"

Aelin wasn't sure if he was being literal, "I was just hungry. Sorry." Though she wasn't sorry, for she snatched back her cupcake and took a huge bite, her eyes never leaving Luca.

If this Emrys man he was talking about was going to kill Luca, Aelin would certainly intervene.

Oh, the lengths she would go to protect her cupcake children.

Luca took a deep breath in and muttered something about leftover batter and frosting.

A man with a long beard and hunched stature walked in, "Well then, it seems that you have some work to do young lady."

Luca turned around and slightly bowed, "I'm really sorry Emrys. But I couldn't just say no to the princess."

Emrys patted Luca's unkept hair and dismissed him.

He tilted his head as Aelin kept eating, "Princess, it seems you need to bake that cupcake you just stole. You have to work your keep right?" He snapped his fingers.

Aelin slowly licked the frosting off her fingers. She never baked before. It seemed simple enough, surely she could do it.

* * *

Aelin could not do this. She watched Elide cringe at the misshapen cupcake she had made. While everyone else was enjoying delicious food, Aelin was stuck in that stupid kitchen trying to swirl frosting onto the still somewhat wet base.

Aedion observed the crooked, discolored cupcake, "It looks kind of like your face."

Aelin smacked the back of his head.

They tensed as the heard the Prince of Adarlan's voice, "I'd eat that."

Aelin turned around. His sharp angular face complimented his round, striking blue eyes. Topped off with groomed black hair. He looked kind of like a blueberry.

Aelin ignored the innuendo the prince was implying by saying he would eat Aelin. But Aedion had not let it slide.

He squinted his eyes, "What did you saying about my queen?" Aedion stalked after him. Dorian winked at Aelin. Aedion halted, then he began chasing him out of the tall and chandelier-lit cafeteria.

Elide was left alone with Aelin. She leaned over, "Aelin, I'm really scared about my next class. The one with the witches."

Aelin's face shifted to concern as she turned to face Elide, "If you come back with one scratch, they will never see the light of day. You needn't worry. That's Aedion's free period, so I'll tell him to watch out for you."

Elide nodded, but she still looked worried, she had every right to be. Aelin continued, "Try to get some food in you. It will help keep up your energy."

Elide nodded and stalked off to the table that was stacked with breads and butters.

Aelin looked at the cupcake. If no one was going to eat it then she might just give it to her next teacher. A sort of last-minute gift. Though Aelin's presence itself was gift enough, her fifth class was special. The class that her parents had paid exclusively and generously for. The class that she was most nervous about. MM.

Magic Management.

* * *

Chaol Westfall smacked his forehead as he murmured to his partner, "Where is that boy? I leave him to talk to his teacher and he runs off. I swear when I get my hands on Dorian…"

Chaol took his hand down and looked at his partnered guard, Nesryn. She seemed occupied in thought, "You go off into the cafeteria. You've been stressed out too much. Go eat something. I'll stand watch." Chaol nodded. There was no need to question Nesryn, she was the most loyal guard Chaol had ever known. Nothing like that scoundrel of a best friend, Dorian.

Chaol disappeared and Nesryn returned to observation. She winced as she heard Chaol bellow on the floor below her. It seemed he found Dorian.

Yet… that wasn't the sound Nesryn heard on guard. It was something different. Like carriages unloading. Nesryn stooped over to the window and she saw it.

It seemed the princes of her home country had arrived. God's this place was the breeding place of all powerful beasts.

Nesryn placed a hand on the window, and at seeing the darkness of their skin, she felt a longing to feel connected with her roots.

Especially when she saw one handsome prince in particular, who had swooped down from his Ruk.

It was class five. This was it. Aelin had no option but to face what was coming. She sat in her royal leathers on top of a boulder. She put her cupcake on the rock in front of her. She waited and waited. 5 minutes passed. 10 minutes passed. Aelin shot up. Her patience running thin.

Just as a blur of pine green, black, and wind shot from the sky and swirled in front of her. The man looked at the cupcake, "Is that pigeon crap?"

 **AU: I'm trying to do weekly updates. (Kudos to the writers that can do that) I'm getting there.**


	5. Boulder

**Chapter 5:**

 **"It is the friends we meet along the way that help us appreciate the journey," - Random quote.**

Pigeon crap? Aelin's eyes narrowed. The man flicked his hand and the cupcake was crushed, as if some phantom hand wrapped around it and squashed it.

Aelin put her hands on her hips, "That took a long time to make. And that was for you. It's your loss."

The handsome man just stared. It didn't take a genius to understand that he probably didn't eat sweets. Given his toned body. Aelin swallowed as he took the man in.

He had hip length silver hair, striking green eyes, the same color as the trees around them, and a stark black tattoo along the side of his face that continued on his arm and became hidden under his clothing. Fae words. Aelin studied them in court. Only a pure fae could understand a language that old.

The man shifted to avert the attention. Aelin's eyes snapped back up.

The man frowned, "Wipe your drool." He jerked his head, "30 laps around the arena. Now."

Aelin gritted her teeth. She grabbed the leather wrapped around her wrist and tied her hair. She walked over to the starting point and spared a glance at the man before she sprinted.

It was going to be a long session.

* * *

And it was a long session. The whole time, Aelin learned nothing of her mentor. The only thing she managed to achieve was coming close to cardiac arrest with his demanding orders.

She walked into her tent with little to no feeling in her legs and arms. She could barely walk and her vision was blurry. She closed her eyes for a moment. Now was no time to be weak, she had two more classes left. She could get through them. It was only day one, after all.

Her six class was a breeze. It gave her time to rejuvenate her strength. Which was good, since Aelin was looking forward to her final class.

Not just because it was the final class, but because it would be perhaps her most favorite class. Language Arts.

Aelin hopped to her next class, sat in the front of the class and waited.

Slowly, the class began to trickle in. And finally the teacher arrived. An old woman whose gray hair was wrapped back in a tight bun. And her eyes held no mercy. The woman cleared her throat, and everyone sat straight.

She snapped her fingers and the same book was put on everyone's desk. Aelin eagerly grabbed it and examined it.

She frowned. The title was Examining Slide and Drag Techniques.

What was this? A mechanics class. Aelin didn't notice that the teacher began with the lesson, for she was too lost in thought. This was language arts. Where was the romance? The adventure? Aelin gritted her teeth. She stood so fast, she knocked over her chair.

"This is ridiculous. What kind of trash is this? We shouldn't need to read this," Aelin glared at the teacher.

The teacher glared right back. "Miss, I don't care if you are the princess of anything, you still have to raise your hand like everyone else. As for your complaints, you can head right out the door into the office."

Aelin didn't allow herself to ponder of her aunt was in the office. She just stood there.

She thanked Mala when another person stood up. She had dark hair and green eyes… and complementary assets. She was quite gorgeous. But not as gorgeous as Aelin herself, of course.

With a syrupy voice, she purred, "Teacher, I'm quite sorry for my friend's disturbance. I promise this will not be a repeated occurrence."

The teacher huffed it off and rolled her eyes. And if the girl wasn't holding her back, Aelin would have tackled her.

After class the girl approached Aelin.

Aelin was in the midst of packing her things, "What?"

The girl just smiled, "Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be reading a lot more of these sorts of texts. And although they are undeniably boring, they are important - and I'd rather not have to deal with a princess's tantrums for not getting her way." The green eyed woman winked and turned to walk away.

But Aelin couldn't let her go, not yet. So she reached out a phantom of a hand, "What's your name?"

The girl smiled, "Lysandra."

And Lysandra walked away.

Ly-san-dra. Aelin pronounced every syllable. It sounded royal. But… she didn't look like royalty.

Aelin was too intrigued. So she chased after Lysandra.

* * *

It seemed cold. And not a normal cold, but a cold so freezing it seemed to stop Elide's heart. But the sun was beating hard, so it must have just been Elide. She nervously played with the edge of her sleeve - her witch gear was far too big for her. But it was the smallest one they had, it barely would have fit a 6 year old, according to a servant witch. Elide probably looked ridiculous with her nerves and oversized clothing. She came five minutes early, she probably looked like a dork.

Elide froze as she saw the first witch enter the arena. A few more trickled behind her. And soon enough, they all had arrived. Manon stalked over to Elide. Manon grabbed Elide's wrist and held it up, "Witches - we have a new addition to our group. This is Elide Lochan - the princess of Peranth. Although she is not a complete witch, I expect her to be treated with respect. Understood?"

The other ladies nodded. Manon let go of Elide's wrist - which was now bleeding from Manon's claws digging into them. The head walked over to the main entrance of the arena and got on one knee. The other witches quieted. Waiting, Elide realized. Men brought beasts of scales and wings out.

Somehow, Elide found the witches more deadly than the dragons.

The men left, and Asterin came forward and faced the coven, "Today, you will have the opportunity to choose between these dragons. Approach them with caution, or you'll have your guts come out of your eyes."

The witches chuckled. Elide did not.

The witches bravely approached the beasts. Elide stayed put.

But she realized that if she stayed behind, all of the better dragons would be taken. So slowly she approached them. She noticed one particularly smaller dragon already had a saddle on it's back. One of the witches caught her staring and nudged her shoulder, "That's Manon's. I wouldn't stare at it too long unless you wish to lose a limb."

Elide looked to the ground and nodded.

Perhaps it was like a dog. Maybe the dragons needed to understand her scent, so they wouldn't feel threatened. Elide held a hand out and approached a sleek, orange dragon, with slow movement.

The time was wasted as the dragon whipped its tail and nailed Elide's stomach squarely. It sent her flying on her bum. Some witches snickered, others rolled their eyes and muttered about why Elide was here in the first place.

A conch sounded. And the witches stood straight. The ones that had chosen stood to the right of their dragons. And the ones that hadn't chosen stood up front. Elide joined them. Manon was still on one knee in front of the coven.

Lighting cracked, though there was no storm. The head witch prowled in, and indeed she brought a storm inside her. Anyone could tell she was the head with the regal look in her eyes, to the way she condescendingly looked at others. The witch snapped her fingers and Manon stood.

In a honeyed voice, she purred, "Where's that new girl? I wish to examine her."

Manon nodded and sharply glanced at Elide.

Slowly taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. But the head witch grabbed her throat and looked straight into her eyes. The head's eyes were a dead grey and her lips in a thin line. Elide tried her best not to gag.

She internally cussed. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten so much, before. That blow to the stomach was not good, and now this.

Before Elide could process what was happening, she found herself vomiting on the head witch.

She dropped her hold of Elide's throat. But Elide wished that the head would have suffocated her - it was better than dealing with this.

Everyone tensed in fear. The head slowly looked up from her dirtied gown. With blazing eyes that were filled with fury, she sternly commanded, "Have this girl receive the boulder. This woman is nothing less than the daughter of a peasant. Her weakness will not be tolerated. And if I see her one more time, I will have her tormented not by me - but my Maeve herself."

The head turned to leave and Manon spoke up, "Grandmother - she's still somewhat human. The boulder…"

The head turned sharply, "I do not care. See if she lives. It's better if she doesn't. If she does somehow end up surviving, than she can have the courtesy of cleaning our dishes."

The head snapped her fingers and Asterin was suddenly standing on a tree's branch, with a large boulder. In front was a slingshot. The witches were cleared to the left and right. Elide was magically stuck to a board. Not chains, for they would have offered her protection. But magical binding, enough to get the job done without any repercussions. Elide looked over frantically to Manon. But Manon had no emotion in her eyes. None of the 13 did.

Asterin - with no mercy, placed the boulder in the band, and fired.

The crack could be heard from anywhere in the school.

 _ **Preview of Chapter 6:**_

 _Dorian wiped the sweat from his brow. Avoiding Chaol and Nesryn was near impossible. But he managed. He snuck his way to the romance section - his guilty pleasure. He picked out a rather long novel, put his hood over his face, and sat in between the shelves. He ran a thumb over the cover. He could almost hear his heart racing. Chuckling, he flipped to the first page and began._

 _Midday turned into early evening. Dorian was about 100 pages in, when he heard someone approaching. Quickly, Dorian secured his hood, hid the book inside his jacket and stood. Wiping the dust off his slacks, he looked up. He squinted. He couldn't tell if what he was seeing was real, or if the long hours of reading had damaged his eyes._

 _A few yards in front of him, Manon Blackbeak - the head of the witch Coven was standing on a ladder - vandalizing the romance section with neon green spray paint._

 ** _Review!_**


	6. Bunnies

**Chapter 6: Bunnies**

 **Quote of the Chapter: "Life is about the people you meet and the things you create with them." Random online quote.**

Manon was shoved out of the arena immediately. She couldn't see what happened to the girl. Her grandmother had her sent out, for even she knew that Manon would be angered beyond control if she stayed there a moment longer. She poured a glass of ice cold water on her table over her face. There was nothing that could be done. The girl… that stupid girl. Manon chuckled. She deserved what was coming for her. But that didn't make it damn funny. She flopped on her bed. Bored, she tried to get her mind off the arena. Slowly, Manon smiled - she had an idea.

* * *

Dorian wiped the sweat from his brow. Avoiding Chaol and Nesryn was near impossible. But he managed. He snuck his way to the romance section - his guilty pleasure. He picked out a rather long novel, put his hood over his face, and sat in between the shelves. He ran a thumb over the cover. He could almost hear his heart racing. Chuckling, he flipped to the first page and began.

Midday turned into early evening. Dorian was about 100 pages in, when he heard someone approaching. Quickly, Dorian secured his hood, hid the book inside his jacket and stood. Wiping the dust off his slacks, he looked up. He squinted. He couldn't tell if what he was seeing was real, or if the long hours of reading had damaged his eyes.

A few yards in front of him, Manon Blackbeak- the head of the witch Coven was standing on a ladder - vandalizing the romance section with neon green spray paint.

Dorian stuttered, "Why - I mean, what are you doing?"

The witch recovered from her momentary confusion. She composed her face. Quickly, she tucked the can under her jacket. Jumped off the ladder, and walked away.

Dorian blinked. He glanced at his book. Then at Manon. He ran after her.

"Why did you do that?" Dorian panted.

The witch raised her hand, "It doesn't matter."

"Do you not like romance?" Dorian stopped and put his hands to his knees. His head hanging low. The woman was not going to stop. It wasn't worth it.

The witch turned, "Not like - no, I hate romance."

"Well if you hate romance, read something else."

Manon scoffed, "Lord," Manon looked at him with disgust, "This school has pathetic and weak bunnies as students."

Dorian raised a brow, "Did you just call the prince of Havilliard a bunny?"

There was no reaction. No fear, no admiration on her face.

Only, "The most pathetic bunny I've ever seen."

Dorian frowned, "Excuse me, I could tell the authorities and they…" His voice faltered at the bored and superior look in Manon's eyes, "They will have you expelled."

Still no reaction. A mouse playing with a cat.

So he added, "I'd love to see what your grandmother would have to say about that."

The next thing he knew he was up against a wall with a knife to his throat.

"You say a word, and I'll tarnish your reputation as a prince faster than you can blink," Manon's golden eyes were on fire with fury. And fear. Interesting.

With that, Manon dropped him to the ground and left. Dorian smiled and held up his hand. A bronze key lined with emerald. He didn't know what Manon used it for, but he was damn well ready to figure out.

His eyes widened as two women was rushed into the healing catacombs. She looked absolutely horrid. Her pale face without movement. Long, dark hair dangling from the stretcher. Another woman followed. With much more blood on her.

* * *

Aelin was not paying attention to her lessons. Outside her classroom, she could see the arena that the witches were setting up in. How could she possibly focus on mathematics? She admired those beasts of scales and wings. She dreamed of riding one. Maybe when the guards were slacking off, she could climb aboard one and ride the beast until the sun rose over the horizon. She watched Elide, but Aelin knew that Aedion - who was sitting right in front of her, was watching her more intently. A conch sounded. And a woman strolled into the scene. She observed the power the woman held. Elide approached the woman. And poor, poor Elide - threw up on her. Aelin hollered, but Aedion's face was dead serious. They watched in horror as Elide was chained to a board. A clear shot from the slingshot that was aimed at her. It was huge. Aedion stood up. So did Aelin. They flung it at her, and they yelled in fury and horror.

* * *

 _A Day Before:_

Nesryn crouched behind a potted plant as the princes strolled in. Her face was beat red. What would they do if they spotted her? When they saw her skin color? Should she bow? Talk in the foreign tongue? It was better not to be seen. Luckily for her, she spent a good portion of her life in the shadows. So she was well hidden. No one glanced in her direction. No one suspected anything. One of the prince's ruks sniffed the air. Then the ground. It started moving, its nose to the ground. The prince seemed to have no concern for it, as he was conversing with one of the guards. Laughing with bright eyes, he didn't bother with his ruk. The ruk was approaching the plant. Nesryn turned her head away. Closing her eyes, she prayed to not be found. Something tapped her shoulder. Suddenly she could feel herself being lifted. Her eyes sprung open. And she thrashed against the beast. The beast growled and flung Nesryn into the air.

And crashing straight into a prince.

* * *

 **Preview of next chapter:**

Elide couldn't remember much. Only a thud. And heat. She only knew that there was chaos, and things didn't go as planned. She rubbed her bandaged ankle tenderly. She was supposed to act as a spy - she just did the complete opposite. What a failure. Someone tall and brooding strolled in. His tanned skin and dark hair was enough to make her shrink. Then she remembered. That man that just walked in, that was one of the people that were on the stage during the orientation. A man of authority was in front of her. She straightened.

The man growled, "Are you Elide Lochan?"

 **Review!**


	7. Inappropriate for Discussion

**Chapter: 7**

 **"If you don't want to deal with the devil, don't go into his shop. Stay on the Lord's side of the fence." Anonymous.**

Elide couldn't remember much. Only a thud. And heat. She only knew that there was chaos, and the anticipated didn't go as planned. She rubbed her bandaged ankle tenderly. It throbbed and the pain shot up her leg at random moments. It made her wince and grunt. And sometimes, thrash altogether. On her right shoulder were the scratches from the witches rough handling.

Eventually, she caught on to the bigger problem. She was supposed to act as a spy - she just did the complete opposite. She was supposed to be a figure for Terrassan, an image of the other nobles and the princess and the people of Terrassen. An image of her parents. Oh lord, her parents. What would they think when they heard of the disgrace she brought to her kingdom. What would they do when they heard she failed? Had they learned of what happened already? Elide couldn't tell, time passed by in a blur in the hospital wing.

A man tall and brooding strolled in. His tanned skin and dark hair were enough to make her shrink. Then she remembered something: the man just was walking in, was one of the people that were on the stage during the orientation. Lorcan Salvaterre, she recalled. It seemed the knowledge she learned the night after the orientation came to good use. If she was to be a spy, she should at least know the basics. A man of authority was in front of her. So she straightened.

The man growled, "Are you Elide Lochan?"

Elide's eyes glazed over, "It depends. Why are you here?" Although she was a failure, she wasn't about to give herself to one of Maeve's evildoers.

"I thought you'd like to know who saved you," The man - Lorcan said with a grunt. "But if you're too busy defending your pride…" he trailed off.

"No! Please tell me who protected me."

The man rolled his eyes. Everyone knew the princess. The fiery and Untamed horse of a princess. "Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

It felt as if he threw a punch to her gut. At first, she couldn't believe it. The fact that her princess that she was assigned to protect was now protecting her was utterly unacceptable. Not only had she failed, but she failed utterly in all ways. What would the king and queen say when they found out their daughter - the future of Terrassan was brutally bashed by those witches. And it was all Elide's fault.

The reality dawned on her; they would order her back to the royal castle. And as much as she loved Terrasan. She grew to love the school more because of the freedom and the opportunity it gave her.

And suddenly Elide was on her feet. Ignoring the barking that rang through her entire body as she begged, "Please don't tell the king and queen."

Salvaterre just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Such an idiotic statement." He looked at her with ridicule in his eyes, "of course I have to tell the king and queen. Or perhaps I should just tell them that their beloved Aelin went through such ravage because of a pathetic Half-Blood. It would be quite fun to torture you and watch that little body break. You deserve it - your helplessness and your uselessness would be no room in a Terrassen court."

He stared at her up and down - analyzing if she was worth his time. Then he turned to the door and muttered about Elide being all bark and no bite.

In a desperate cry, Elide reached out "What would it take for your silence? I will do anything. Anything to remain at the school. I come from royal Heritage with many riches I could shower you in jewels and gold and you would never have to labor through another torture session of teaching students ever again."

Salvettere sneered, "I don't want your luxuries they're not as fulfilling as working under my beloved."

Something went off in Elide's head and she remembered something she'd learned about Lorcan salvaterre while she was studying those in power in the school. Rumors said that he was the only member of the Cadre that never serviced Queen Maeve inside her bedroom. Perhaps it made this man mad because the others had an advantage he had not been granted.

In a final attempt, she prompted, "I could try and help you service Maeve and ways that are inappropriate for discussion."

Lorcan's head turned and gazed at Elide's figure.

Then he turned to face her more fully, he teased, "Perhaps you should just service me." His voice went up an octave mockingly, "In ways that are inappropriate for discussion."

Elide's face lit up. If she ever brought up such lewd topics in Court her mother would have shut her down. But she wasn't in court anymore. She was someplace new and different. Talking about such things reminded her of the freedom that she had here but wouldn't have if she was caught up in meetings and balls in court.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "Please, I don't desire you - or anyone really for that matter. Perhaps you could try to figure out what she wants though. In ways that are inappropriate for discussion."

Elide made a face, "I got it. No need to mock me about it."

The man shrugged, "You only need to scourge information for an hour every week. If you get caught, you will not say anything. I will just kill you."

Elide swallowed "An hour a week - without getting caught. After the encounter with the witches, Elide didn't think anything could get worse. If anything, it would teach her a thing or two on how to spy on the newcomers from Adarlan. And it was more thrilling than being locked up all day and all night packed with meetings and deadlines.

It's offered something new, and for the short time she was there, she quite enjoyed it.

"Yes."

"Blood swear it."

So they did. 1 hour every week, in exchange for her freedom.

 **AU: Don't make deals with the devil! They always collect.**


End file.
